Zachary Goodman
Zachary Goodman was born to Thomas Ron Goodman and Sarah White. He started out a mortal but unknown to him, he had two half-brothers that were demonic. Zach is normally calm, very likable, and gentle at times. He usually is excellent at controlling his emotions and is not easily ticked off. When the rare occasion comes to make Zach "ticked off", it's not very pretty. He will burst and start to take on an angry tone. But luckily, that occasion has yet to happen. When Zach is his normal self, he will socialize regularly and finds it particularly easy to make friends. Zach is almost rarely concerned with his well-being. In school and on the streets, he appears to be a charming and kind person. Once somebody gets to know him better, they will see that there is nothing to fear in him. Zach stands at 5 feet 10 inches tall and weighs 158 lbs. He wears his brown hair the usual spiky way and doesn't really bother to comb it often. He has dark, brown eyes that often look like they have a secret hidden inside them. Zach works out often but doesn't like to show off, preferring to hide under jackets and long-sleeve shirts. When he's in a cheerful mood, Zach is seen flashing a charming, boyish smile. He possesses somewhat bright long-sleeved shirts to go along with the nearly endless supply of black jackets he has. Zach is agile and swift even with his clothes sometimes weighing him down. He is somewhat skinny because of running, frequenting it rather than orbing. He will use his good looks if he needs to but doesn't really want to "flaunt it" for lack of a better term. The rare occasion that he does show off is when he catches someone's eye and returns the gaze, leading to his charming smile being activated. Zach has a tattoo on his upper right arm saying, "Fallen Angels". HISTORY BRIEF HISTORY Zachary Goodman was born to a mortal family who was your average type. Zach became friends with people easily in school and attracted attention from a lot of girls but he would always politely deny. He went through school the "perfect kid", getting A's and all the flashy package. In high school, a 14, Zach met a male witch (but Zach didn't know that at the time) of the name Brennan Ellwood. Zach and Brennan became extremely great friends over the course of one year.A year later, when Zach was 15, Brennan started to become "abnormal", smoking and the like. Zach got invited to a party that Brennan was holding at his house, filled with cigarettes and alcohol. Zach arrived at the party but resisted the alcohol and temptations. Brennan tried kicking Zach out, failing only because the Goodman boy left himself. He was riding his bike home when a drunk driver swerved in front of Zach. The driver missed the boy by a few feet, shocking Zach enough to knock him off of his now broken bike. Zach, cursing his luck, decided to walk home. Then the unfortunate happened. He was crossing a pair of train tracks and the train was not to be seen anywhere. Out of nowhere, he heard a horn but thought the sound was very far away. The next thing he knows, his body felt like it was being crushed underneath a gigantic vehicle. Opening his eyes after 'dying', Zach found himself in a white room. Out of nowhere, he's offered to have another life...as a Whitelighter. Zach immediately accepted, not wanting to be dead for the next eternity. He was not in store for all the "afterward" emotions he feels. Everyday, he remembered exactly how it felt to die. He went around, thinking that everybody else was lucky. He looked normal but he wasn't. He was dead.The other thing Zach wasn't prepared for after dying was the magical world he was introduced to. He wasn't even aware such a community existed and felt different. He found magic...strange and disturbing instead of fascinating. Now 17, Zach still somewhat has these feelings after learning more about magic. TEENAGE LIFE - AGE 14 - 15 :::Zachary entered high school at 14 and found a friend in Brennan Ellwood, fellow high school student. Zach and Brennan became..."friends" for lack of a better term. Brennan was like a older brother to Zach, helping him through school and all that. Zach, being bisexual, had a small hint of feelings towards Brennan. On Zach's 15th birthday, in the summer, Zach told Brennan that he liked the Ellwood boy. Brennan accepted that fact, and to Zach's surprise, revealed that he was gay. They started going out the day after Zach's birthday. When Brennan hosted a party at his house, in celebration of Brennan winning the championship football game, Zach was invited. :::Zach arrived at his boyfriend's house, and he found the house full of cigarettes and alcohol. As much as Zach hated the cigarettes and alcohol, he stayed around. Zach was approached by a random girl and she started to flirt with him. He tried refusing and almost succeeded, if Brennan hadn't seen and angrily confronted Zach. Brennan tried kicking Zach out but failed because Zach left himself, breaking up with the Ellwood. To this day, Zach is still convinced that Brennan purposely planned the whole thing, from the girl flirting to their break-up. ::: ::: DEATH - AGE 15 Zach had gone home from the party on his bike when a terrible accident happened. Though the details are unclear, the best description of the accident is from Zach's mouth. "I was 15 when I died. I was at a high school party. With drugs and alcohol. All that partying stuff. But I refused. It wasn't my thing. I didn't like taking drugs and getting high. My parents taught me better...I got kicked out of the party...well, I left on my own. It was around night when I was going home. I was riding my bike as far away from the party as possible. I didn't want to be associated with those types. I should have...at least had someone with me. It was night and anything could have gotten me. But I was stupid. I let my guard down. A drunk driver nearly plowed into me. I fell off my bike and left it, as it was broken now. I was walking over some train tracks. I heard the horn and thought that it was not near me yet. But....I must have been deaf or something. Or it was my imagination that the train wasn't near. Next thing I know, my body feels like it's being smashed by tons of buildings." ''- Zachary Goodman (to Trevor Halliwell) '''ROMANTIC LIFE BRENNAN ELLWOOD Zach is bisexual, liking both genders. His first relationship, other than the girls constantly flirting with him at school, was with fellow friend, Brennan Ellwood. His and Brennan's relationship was not seen as creepy, seeing that Brennan was the high school football quarterback, so there were no problems there. After a few weeks, they broke up at Brennan's championship football party, with Zach leaving and being run over by a train just some time later. LESLIE THURSTAN Leslie and Zach met one day at Baker High School, accidentally bumping into each other. After apologizing, Zach tried to shove off the feelings that he had for Leslie out of his mind. But the feelings kept coming back and squirming their way into Zach's head. Finally, he pulled up the courage to ask her out on a date, both not knowing the other was their enemy (Leslie being a Darklighter and Zach being a Whitelighter). FAMILY, FRIENDS Gemini Twins '''''BRODY Zach met the first of the Gemini Twins, Brandt, in the Heavens after Brody became a Whitelighter. They became good friends over some time. Brody saved Zach by healing the Goodman boy after he was hit by a few energy balls. Later, when Zach found out he was related to Raphael, the demon who had hit him with the energy balls, he tried committing suicide. Brody, fortunately, saved him from doing such. Afterwards, Zach left to think things out and avoided Brody for some time after the whole suicidal incident. BRANDT Zach met the younger Gemini Twin when he tried to distract a demon from attacking Brandt. From the start, Zach had recognized that Brandt was Brody's twin. Brandt saved Zach's life when the "distraction" had made the demon very interested in Zach's being there. Other than that, Zach and Brandt haven't really talked much.